


谎言下的真相 Better Break Your Word Than Do Worse in Keeping It

by JasmineH



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M, rogue!Q, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineH/pseuds/JasmineH
Summary: 任务目标：定位叛逃成员████████ ███████（原名Q），消除威胁████████████及检索军情六处被盗技术。就地处决。





	谎言下的真相 Better Break Your Word Than Do Worse in Keeping It

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Break Your Word Than Do Worse in Keeping It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/619778) by [SilverMirror12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMirror12/pseuds/SilverMirror12). 



绕过半个地球，美国太平洋西北部的群山中，詹姆斯·邦德在一条条狭长的走廊上投下了暗色的影子。这些通道像曲张的静脉一样穿过院子，每五英尺就有一盏闪烁的小黄灯，创造了一个邦德几乎无法避免的明亮环境。灯光的边沿短暂地勾勒出的轮廓不过是富有张力的线条和严峻的紧迫感。一个男人的声音回响在邦德的耳朵里，让他想起了自己的任务，也正是这个声音让邦德牙疼似得龇起了嘴。  
  
“西侧的系统被禁用。他应该在顶层。”  
  
邦德哼了一声以示确认，002的声音像一只打不死的蚊子在他耳边嗡嗡响着。  
  
“即使有他的支部提供的道具，我也不觉得事情应该这么简单。注意点，007。他的自负让他把这一切当成一场游戏。”  
  
你对他一无所知，邦德暗自想着。007牢记自己所受过的训练，试图讲精力全部集中在完成任务上，可即便如此，他也无法驱散头脑里的愤怒、忧虑和困惑，它们游荡在自己的回忆里，宛若藏在暗处的野兽。他也无法驱散紧接而来的被背叛的感受——我又知道他什么呢。  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


任务简述

日期: ██-█-████  
执行人: 00█ and 00█

  
  
任务目标：定位叛逃成员████████ ███████（原名Q），消除威胁████████████及检索军情六处被盗技术。就地处决。  
  


* * *

  
  
邦德的视线捕捉到了一点红光，它在楼梯之间闪烁着。狙击激光？他身体一僵，随后意识到那红光只是单纯地闪烁着。很明显，Q在他藏身之处埋伏了许多摄像机，这没有什么好意外的。虽然002在很多方面是个白痴，但有时还出乎意料的正确：能被他轻易找到并弄毁的安全措施都是Q故意让他们发现的，而真正的安全措施绝对隐藏在他们没有注意到的深处。  
  
光线再次闪烁，变得愈发明亮。邦德对面的那面墙上突然被橙色与深红色涂鸦，与头顶暗淡的灯光相融在一起，几个大字出现在了墙上。  
  
 **请再接再厉**  
  
五秒之后它就消失了。邦德记得Q最后一次对他说这话的时候，他还没上过顶楼。于是他突然改变了方向，转而朝地下室走去。  
  


* * *

  
  
_两个月之前_  
  
“跟我出去喝一杯？”邦德刚从斯里兰卡成功归来，伴随着尚未冷静下来的肾上激素愉快地轻哼着。显示器上闪过的一道道代码将Q的一半脸笼罩在了盈盈绿光之中。他是个聪明的美人，除了最显而易见的方法，他还可以想出六种办法让一个简单的红酒瓶变得致命。邦德和别人上床的办法都比这少呢。  
  
Q直视着邦德的双眼，半张没有被黑客交战时发出的冷光所笼罩的面庞上神色模糊。  
  
“不。”  
  


\--

  
  
当邦德打开门时，Q只是侧转过头。他们所在的房间并不小，但里面装满了一箱箱的设备，电线像是五颜六色的毒虫一样散落在地板上。明亮的光线将屋子笼罩在不自然的金色之中，让邦德联想起了牧师的密室。Q面前的墙上有一扇门，邦德用余光留意着它，准备好在对方试图逃跑时将其缉拿归案。  
  
“你终于来了。我刚才还在担心呢，“Q漫无目的地盯着面前空空的墙壁，背部平静地暴露在邦德的瓦尔特PPK下。他的着装不再书呆气十足，但也不再显得平价；一件天蓝色的衬衫，一条熨烫平整的裤子，一双尖头的皮鞋。这样的组合让Q看上去更像是从鸡尾酒会溜了出来。  
  
“天啊，你一定气坏了，”他咕哝着，往后瞥了一眼，接受了邦德紧绷的表情，“不过，我想这是我应得的。”  
  
“Q。”邦德压低了声音，试图掩盖住声音中的愤怒，未解的谜题再一次回响在他的脑海里。不，现在不是问这个时候。“你一定知道我收到的命令。”  
  
“当然。老实说，我还挺吃惊他们会派你来呢。”  
  
邦德露出了一个略显狰狞的笑容，话语从他的牙缝里挤出：“我自愿的。”  
  
“很好，很好。我就盼着这个呢。”Q终于转过身，面向邦德。在那一瞬间，邦德的肌肉微微收紧，然后发现Q其实两手空空：没有武器，没有遥控，甚至连手机都没有。“如果他们派了其他特工，我会确保这次任务失败的，”Q承认道。  
  
“你现在依旧可以，”邦德一针见血地指出。毕竟Q一次又一次地证明了他的能力和创新力与他的年龄无关。“你可以让我们找不到一丝踪迹。或者让我们同时在一打线索上焦头烂额。”  
  
“你太低估自己了。”  
  
“不过我们依旧会把你给抓出来的。”  
  
Q大笑了起来，似乎真得被愉悦到了，这让邦德的神经突突地跳了两下。“看来我接话接得太快了，”他耸耸肩，摊开了手。“也许捉迷藏从来就不在我的计划之中。嘿，放松点，”Q看到邦德本能地开始巡视四周，然后叹了口气道，“这不是陷阱。你好好想想，既然我都知道你为什么来这里，还让你找到我了，那么这背后只有一个合理的解释。”  
  
邦德想到了那个解释，但他认为它根本不符合逻辑。“你想让我杀了你。”  
  
Q没有回答，换了话题。“军情六处是怎么跟你说我的？是我在与伯利兹的某个恐怖组织合作？还是跟那个在罗马尼亚的精神病患者？又或者只是我帮了一把席尔瓦？“  
  
“实际上是玻利维亚。”  
  
Q叹了口气：“那些愚蠢的家伙。”他的声音十分平静，不知道他指的是他那帮所谓的盟友还是军情六处。军需官像是被人挂了面子，兴致缺缺地把玩着手腕上的海军织物；邦德不动声色地等着，但Q并没有掏出一把武器、一块手表、或者别的任何一个东西的打算。他只是抚平衬衫上的丝绸，将它摘下，再次抚平。  
  
邦德的耳麦里又响起了002的声音。他立刻把耳麦拔了出来，两根手指一发力，让这个设备失去了作用。  
  
当Q再次说话时，他的声音很轻，但拥挤杂乱的房间有效地回响着他的话语，确保它们不会消散在空气之中。不过邦德才不需要它的帮助，通常他听不到Q的话时，都不是Q的问题，而是邦德自己选择性地失聪了。Q确保邦德总能听到他。  
  
“我对这一切不抱任何妄想，007。我没什么好澄清的，我摧毁了军情六处的一个多年来的计划，窃取了他们的文件、资金和设备，朝他们脸上吐了一口唾沫就跑了。仅此， 不管我是否真的在和一个记录在案的恐怖分子合作，我已经上了军情六处的黑名单。这意味着我只有三个选择：一是成为他们描述的那个精神病无赖，仇视着整个世界；二是在我的余生中躲躲藏藏，像个过街老鼠一样等待着……”他笑了起来，表情虚假到生怕别人不知道他在演戏，“……不可避免的一天到来；又或者，以我自己的方式平静地面对死亡。邦德，偏执在你身上可能是个优点，但对于我来说是一个令人厌烦的负担。老实说，如果你有空认真观察这个世界，你会发现它是那样的无聊。我反正是提不起一丝兴趣。”  
  
两个不同形式上的杀手相互凝视着。Q打扮得光鲜亮丽，站在邦德难以分辨的某种危险的界限上。随着时间的流逝，特工意识到对方除了盯着自己看外并不准备有下一个动作，于是他试探道：“那么，你的条件是什么？”“我想让你来做这件事，不过你得先听完我讲述真相。你信不信无关紧要，但我想让你知道。”  
  
箱子后面有东西发出了砰的一声。Q瞥了一眼，邦德抓紧了手中的PPK，力道之大让他深色的虎口变得粉白。那一刻在一眨眼间过去了，Q又急不可待地说了起来。  
  
“你不知道也不需要知道军情六处正在进行的计划到底是什么，但是他们在加沙地带与天蝎党的人合作。”  
  
邦德记得那是量子组织的一个分支。Q看到他脸上的表情，点了点头。“很常见，不是吗，谁能料到一同为女王和国家工作的人下一秒会不会变成你的敌人呢？我没有时间告诉你所有的细节；我相信你任务结束后一定会顺藤摸瓜把一切都搞清楚，你总是那样。但是你要知道，为了保持掩护，他们势必要对军情六处的人进行袭击。这样一来天蝎党就能赢得声誉，打入量子组织的内部，作为英格兰的双重间谍发光发热。从大局来看，这是一个不容错失的大好机会，除了几个特定的人得迎接死亡。如果你愿意的话，那么就成为一只献祭的羔羊，为组织所献上生命。”  
  
“那特定的人是谁？”邦德顺着Q的意思问了下去。Q的脸陷入了一片阴沉，上面的愤怒是纯粹的。那样冷酷而克制的暴怒让邦德意识到Q也是有本事成为军情六处又敬又畏的最高头脑。只要有正确的动机，Q显然可以做任何事情。  
  
“我的家人，”他嘶嘶地说。隐藏在阴影里的计算机又发出砰的一声。“军情六处决定杀了我的家人，因为针对一位杰出成员的亲人更能体现袭击者的杀伐果断、冷酷无情。 尽管他有着三级之高的匿名保护，他的所爱之人还是被杀死了，这难道不能彰显他们的狡猾？”  
  
在邦德一众能够想到的回答中，这是排在最后的一个。他的惊讶表现在他淡金色的眉毛略微向上扬起，细微到Q都没有注意到。  
  
“我不像你，邦德，对国家无条件奉献。所以我侵入了过去五年里军情六处建立的网络，在不到一个小时的时间里把它全部摧毁。我向那些黑名单上的人透露了这个计划，包括高层成员的名字和面孔，窃取了与这次行动有关的文件，把病毒作为干扰放进军情六处的数据库，然后逃走了。而且我他妈的一点也不后悔。”  
  
Q粗喘着，好像他刚刚结束了一场马拉松。之前困扰着的邦德的问题却丝毫没有消散，它们循环往复地围绕着邦德，大声叫嚣着：有什么不对劲！  
  
“就是这样。说出来感觉好多了。”Q挺起胸膛，张开双臂，“你现在可以开枪了。”  
  
邦德不假思索地说道：“你之前连跟我出去喝一杯都不肯，现在倒想让我杀了你？你把我搞糊涂了。”Q的故事中有一部分显然站不住脚，邦德知道如果一直让对方讲个不停，他一定能从中挖掘出真相。  
  
Q的胳膊垂了下来，他那苦涩的愤怒也随之而去。“我其实想答应的，真的，”他纠正道，“不过不幸的是，当时我已经在谋划这件事情了，我不想让你搅合进来，让别人以为你是我的同谋。”  
  
计算机第三次发出了声响，Q听到后摇了摇头。“邦德，我一直在追踪002，他已经发现我实际上并不在顶楼了。时间有限，你能快点吗？”  
  
“我不想杀你，Q。”他不想，他真的不想。  
  
Q抱紧自己，笑声中带着颤音。邦德突然意识到，他这身打扮并不是去参加鸡尾酒会，而是穿去参加葬礼。“我也不想死，007，但我们都得做出选择。”邦德一动不动，Q眯起了眼睛，把手伸进口袋。“如果你不这样做，我就会攻击你，迫使你开枪自卫。”  
  
“那我会轻而易举地将你制服，把你绑在床上，在你见鬼的说一些有意义的话之前绝不松绑。”  
  
“总会有另一个00特工来杀了我的，我不喜欢那样，”Q回答说，在那一瞬间，他们似乎又回到了过去执行任务时互相拌嘴的时光，那是他们用来消磨两声枪响之间空白的琐碎之物。Q放在口袋里的手握成了拳头，但邦德知道那里面什么也没有。“我不想再说另一遍了，邦德。请。”  
  
电光火石间，形状诡异的拼图碎片合在了一起。他知道是哪里出错了！邦德觉得他的神经重新连接上来了，他震惊地连手上的枪都偏移了一毫米。  
  
“Q，你没有家人。你和我一样是孤儿，你的档案里清清楚楚地写着。”  
  
Q张开了嘴——          
  
**砰！**  
  
——002枪口射出的子弹深深埋入Q的后背，让他顺力向前踉跄了两步。邦德咆哮着，在Q倒地之前抓住了他瘦弱的身躯，内心狠狠诅咒着002和自己。那扇门，他把眼睛从那扇狗屁的门上移开了……  
  
“你太拖拉了，”002冷漠地说。火药带来的烟雾在枪口缭绕。  
  
“你这个白痴！我正在——”  
  
“邦德。”  
  
鲜血把Q的衬衫染成了深色。红蓝交织变为紫色，那是皇室的颜色，是英国的颜色，是他为之效忠的颜色。邦德看着怀中惨白下来的面庞，只觉得内心有什么被啪地一声摔了个粉碎。  
  
“你说他们威胁你的家人，但你根本就没有家人，”邦德重复道，鉴于Q正在不断地咳嗽，他抑制住了摇晃对方的冲动，“你不是想让我知道真相吗？那就跟我直说！”  
  
“我说了。”Q咬紧牙关，试图从死神手下抢夺回几秒的生命。或许在一个世界里，邦德见证了这一切，但不以为然。或许在另一个世界，他和Q早就坠入了爱河。“你知道……他们为什么……选择像我们……这样的孤儿……吧？”  
  
“没有个人依恋，”邦德急促地说，“这样他们更容易献身于他们的理念，献身于英国。”  
  
“是的，但有时候……事情会偏离预期，”Q的声音越来越小了，特工几乎都听不到对方在说什么。邦德第一次越过了和Q之间的安全距离，将对方搂在胸口，耳朵贴近Q血淋淋的双唇，仔细辨认出夹杂在愈发虚弱的呼吸中的每一个字眼。  
  
“有时候，”比起声音，这更像气音，“这个孤儿只是通过旁的东西来维持这个理念，因为它与某个人有关。”他继续说着，仿佛完全没有注意到邦德脸上露出的顿悟。“你知道，你是我的第一个特工，是第一个由我打点装备的 ，也是唯一一个一直由我亲手交付道具的人。”  
  
……不，不可能，他不可能是认真的。  
  
“我是——？”  
  
Q笑了起来，雪白的牙齿被鲜血染红，舌尖是未能兑现的承诺。“我真的……不是……一个聪明的人……”这一句话带走了他最后的一丝气息，也在邦德伤痕累累的内心上撕下了又一道狰狞的裂痕。


End file.
